


Stolen Goods

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, JUST YOU WATCH ME, M/M, and alex very happily lets him, ben knows how to play alex like a fiddle, im gonna make that a tag, let alex rest 2k5ever, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben can't find his favorite hoodie, and when he goes to ask Alex about it, he finds more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Kudos: 15





	Stolen Goods

**Author's Note:**

> First off, i wish i didn't have to say this but, don't show this to anyone involved, don't be like that. If they want to find this and read it on their own, that's on them. 
> 
> Second. I'm soft, and you all have to suffer the consequences. The idea came from a prompt list: "I took your hoodie and I’m not giving it back."

Ben was searching throughout the flat, looking for his favorite hoodie. He checked the drawer, the closet, the laundry basket, and even under the bed; nowhere to be found. Maybe Alex saw it somewhere, he had asked to not be bothered because he was squirreled away working on editing, but Ben would be quick.

Ben quietly opened the door, “Hey Alex have you seen my hoodie?”

Alex swiveled in his chair to look at Ben with a completely straight face, eyes just a touch wide, and absolutely wearing Ben’s favorite hoodie. 

“I stole it, and I’m not giving it back.”

Ben sighed, he couldn’t even be mad at Alex, he didn’t wear hoodies often, usually wearing something a bit more structured. But currently snuggled in a slightly too large hoodie was… more adorable than Ben expected. “You could have asked you know.”

Alex tucked his chin into the hoodie up to his nose, “Didn’t want to.”

Ben made a soft nonplussed sound, “Did you just steal it because it smelled like me?  _ You _ were the one who said I couldn’t be in here when you worked.”

“I wouldn’t get anything done if you stayed in here! So I just… wanted something that..” Alex made a very specific frustrated noise, the one he made when Ben accurately called him out. “Yes, okay I nicked it because it smelled like you.” 

Ben walked over and situated himself into Alex’s lap, wrapping his arms over his shoulders, “Do you have time for a break?”

Alex looked up at Ben, “No.” but Ben already knew he won. He could tell because Alex automatically ran his hands up Ben’s thighs to wrap around his waist, securing him there.

Ben almost pulled the  _ you need to take a damn break _ card, but it only worked half the time, the other half it just closed Alex off, not believing he deserved breaks or some bullshit. So Ben played the card that worked 90% of the time when Alex actually knew he deserved a break but refused to give himself one.

Ben put on his puppy dog eyes, turned them up to eleven, tangled his hand in the hair at the nape of Alex’s neck with a simple, “Please?” 

Alex’s eyes half closed as he leaned into the touch, “Fine. But only half an hour. I still have to finish.”

Ben smiled wickedly at Alex, “Oh I think there is plenty we can achieve in a half an hour. You won’t even need to take off the hoodie.” 

Alex made a soft sound as his hands tightened around him, “Whatever you wish, love. I’m all yours.”

Suffice it to say, Alex did not get back to work after half an hour, and neither of them were upset about that fact, if for slightly different reasons. Alex glad to smell a whole lot more like Ben, and Ben glad that he actually got Alex to fucking rest… well, after aforementioned activities. 


End file.
